onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jameselite2c-therealdeal/Kuina is alive theory
As of recent I have been thinking more and more about the theory Kuina is alive. Now I know many disagree and say she is outright dead, but this is just a series of ideas and theories that I think would work well, and may possibly happen. 1. Kuina and Tashigi are one in the same. Now while I do see this being unlikely I went around and had a look at various videos of people like Tekking 101 and The Legend Mac, and while some agree with this theory I couldn't bite their reason that she one just ran away and joined marines, but the biggest problem was that she is considerably weaker than how I could visualise Kuina. A thought I had though that could fit this story is that she did fall down the stairs and fell into a coma or brain injury, and after some time she woke up and lost her memory. Now the reasons I see this type of theory working as Tashigi fits the clumsy style of falling over and has Kuina's head strong nature wanting to prove swordswomen can be better than swordsmen. In the case of hitting her head it explains why her mind constantly wanders as she has her past self which at times she may remember along with certain cognitive functions that may be impeded. Now if this is the case a possibility of her remembering who she once was would be in Wano no Kuni, as a possible reunion with her father or relative in Wano could bring back the memories that have been with held. This would make her sharper and her absentmindedness would somewhat dissipate allowing for her to grow as a character, and also give a major effect on Zoro. 2.Kuina escaped Shimotsuki village, and Koshiro being disgraced at himself of her sudden dissapearance covers it up by faking her death, with a fake corpse. Using the excuse she fell down the stairs to motivate Zoro who was close to Kuina to hopefully succeed in finding her one day and returning her sword to her. This would make quite a fair bit of sense since he gave the last memory of his daughter her sword to Zoro, this gives Zoro the opportunity to return a favour to Kuina for making him the swordsman he is. This sword is also a similar memento as Luffy's strawhat which he is to return to Shanks once he is strong enough, Kuina's sword could be used to return to her once he is a strong swordsman. Now where did she escape to? My best lead would be Wano no Kuni the land of the samurais where she would be challenged into being stronger and constantly made better. If so she may be the samurai Zoro faces before returning her sword, this would also give Zoro the opportunity to acquire new swords in Wano that can link to my past theory on Zoro's new swords (Check my profile for that one). She could also be one of Kaido's calamities which would make her even more powerful in the eyes of the viewer along with a great challenge that only Zoro is to overcome, as he may be the one that kills her and will leave her sword with her at her grave. This would also enhance the story and Zoro as it would take away guilt that hangs over his shoulder over her death, along with him finally proving he could beat her would fulfill one part of his dream and be a perfect time to show the true extent of his power. Hope you enjoy those 2 theories if you agree leave a comment, or if you don't leave one anyways for a good convo. Category:Blog posts Category:Wano Country Characters